1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates tethered ring games and more particularly the configuration of the hook toward which the ring is propelled to be snared in play whereby the skill required to play the game is considerably enhanced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is best demonstrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,950,917 to Lyon (hereinafter "'917"), 2,950,918, also to Lyon, (hereinafter "'918"), 2,991,034, also to Lyon, (hereinafter "'034"), 3,009,702, also to Lyon, (hereinafter "'702"), 3,520,535 to Dibbs (hereinafter "'535") and 2,942,886 to Ackerman (hereinafter "'886"), '917 teaches a free-standing assembly with a cantilevered arm to which is suspended a ring by means of a tether such as a string. Also taught is the use of a multiplicity of gooseneck hooks mounted serially in an arctuate plane approximating the arc of the tethered ring when swung. This is accomplished by mounting at the base of the assembly the hooks on an arctuate surface with a radius comparable to that of the length of the tether or by serially stepping the hooks outwardly on an inclined flat surface each hook with an increasing shank length. No further consideration is given to hook construction nor is any taught. '918 to the same inventor utilizes but one hook which is of gooseneck construction. The invention pertains essentially to the collapisibility of the cantilever. In '034, Lyon teaches a further feature of collapsibility and utilizes, for example, the inclined flat surface mounting of the hooks as in '917. Lyon teaches in '702 a collapsible cantilever to which is attached a tethered ring and a gooseneck hook mounted in perpendicular assembly with the base to which the cantilever is attached.
'535 teaches stepped gooseneck hooks of varing lengths mounted serially and in a common vertical plane, and a multiplicity of hooks in an array. Taught also is varying the distance of the tether restraint from the playing surface as are features in ring design and static hook rotation twisting prior to play.
'836 teaches an upwardly extending gooseneck hook in the arctuate plane of the tethered ring.
None of the foregoing prior art deals with critical aspects of hook construction which substantially and surprisingly increases the skill required to score. Many of the examples disclosed impose variations in layout, hook spacing, ring design and the like which attempt to increase such skill but, in fact, do not. The present invention discloses that a hook configuration specifically avoiding a gooseneck in a novel way and hook orientation are the prime aspects of increased skill and degree of difficulty play.
In each of the inventions described as representative of the prior art the hook is designed in the form of a gooseneck or partially opened eye. The distinction may best be understood by examining how a gooseneck hook is formed in the art. (FIGS. 6a-c). A right angle bend of minimum radius is taken in the mounting portion of the hook rod wire a defined distance from the mounting end thereof. Thereafter, at a point starting from the right angle a reverse arc of typically 270.degree. is formed in two stages toward the free end. As is the case in the present invention, generally the diameter of the arc is selected as a convenience and may be related to the diameter of the rod wire which is usually small in relation thereto. A wire diameter of typically one eighth of an inch and a hook diameter of one inch is common.
The use of such a configuration, the gooseneck hook, actually diminishes the skill required to score.